vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
76th Night
Dodgy Tablets is the seventy sixth chapter in the Vampire Knight manga. Summary Takuma offers the new tablets to Senri, while Takuma struggles with his own will and Sara's control over him. Senri later talks to Rima bemused over Takuma's odd behaviour, suspecting its related to Sara's control of him. Rima shows the suspicious blood tablet given to her and Senri swallows the pill without hesitation. Rima is panicked and asks Senri why he ate the tablet. Senri thinks that tablet it'd be faster if he is the one who ate it first and while it tastes good, there is a strange taste in it. Kaito talks to Yagari reports on Zero and Yuki's relationship. Yagari reveals he intends to use their relationship if it gets better like before. Kaito says that it's cruel because they just use the two's feelings for hunter's business. Yagari's friend thinks that getting Yuki on their side would be beneficial because Yuki herself has the ability to wield the anti-vampire weapon. Then, the gate is opened and Kaien returns carrying an injured Toma on his shoulder. Yuki is confused by the Night Class students' reverential attitude toward Sara, including Senri. Later, Yuki, Hanabusa, Rima and Senri gather and discuss the suspicious blood tablets. Hanabusa is having them tested. Yuki recalls Takuma warning about Sara's intention to release an improved blood tablets. Yagari punches Kaien because of his carelessness bringing a Pureblood to the hunter's place. Kaien cannot stand idly by and allow Toma and Sara to be in danger. Yagari is worried because he believes that Purebloods will endanger the humans if the Vampire hunters interfere in their matters. Zero searches and finds Yuki, asking her why she failed to go to the Headmaster's summons and Yuki claims she is busy with other matters. Zero tells her that there is a message from Kaname, to advise her that he has killed both Ori and Hanadagi and that Sara Shirabuki will be his next target. Yuki believes he wants her to become tired of his games. She thanks Zero for the message and expresses relief that Kaname has not forgotten her and that if she is only one of his chess pieces she will do the best as the position she has been has given. but after that she intends to give Kaname a couple of slaps. Zero grabs her arm as she begins to leave, but she responds with a faked large smile asking "What?". Kaname faces a vision of Rido holding a struggling Yuki. Rido taunts Kaname about Yuki finally blooming for him and of the inevitability of her being devoured and proceeds to devour her. Kaname wearily admits that Rido is just like him and doesn't need to keep reminding Kaname of it. As Rido disappears leaving Yuki's blood spilled all over the ground, Kaname is left holding her dress. He bents down and smells her blood and licks the carpet. Kaname is then awakened by Seiren calling him, who decides to wake him because it's rare for him to have nightmares. Yuki meets with Sara and she says, after some experiments over those tablets in Hanabusa's laboratory, there's Pureblood's blood contained in those tablets. Sara admits that it's her blood and it makes Yuki gets angry because Pure blood is dangerous and Sara is arrogantly not caring about the consequences of her actions on others. Before Yuki can take any action, Takuma shields Sara by standing in front of her. Yuki declares that she will stop Sara's actions. Sara only laughs and asks Yuki, if she is talking about Kaname and what will happen to her once she knows everything. Memorable quotes (To Yuki) : "You..what will happen to you once you know everything?" - Sara Shirabuki "Zero-kun...he hasn't looked too good for a while now, but..lately it seems like he's getting worse...I wish i could do something for him..." --Maria Kurenia "If the Purebloods "feel up to it", you know what they're capable of. They could become dictators not only over vampires, but also over all humanity." --Toga Yagari "The blood i was born with...the power I hold...if I don't use it well, don't you think it is the same as dying..? Rather than being used by someone, I'll use my abilities to the fullest...perhaps that's something i can't do?" --Sara Shirabuki "I most definately can't forgive it. Your actions which in your Pureblood arrogance, result in what others don't wish for..!" --Yuki Kuran Characters Characters in order of appearance: #Takuma Ichijo #Senri Shiki #Rima Toya #Kaito Takamiya #Toga Yagari #Jinmu #Kaien Cross #Yuki Kuran #Maria Kurenai #Sara Shirabuki #Hanabusa Aido #Zero Kiryu #Kaname Kuran #Seiren #Rido Kuran Trivia Image gallery Ch76 Viz.jpg|English title page, Viz volume Ch76 translation.jpg|''LaLa'' magazine title page, unofficial English translation Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 16